1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, conventional display apparatuses are being replaced with thin flat and portable panel display apparatuses. Also, the applications and uses of flexible display apparatuses that are bendable or foldable as desired, or flexible display apparatuses that are bendable or foldable during manufacture, are receiving attention.
However, when bending or folding a display apparatus, because bent or folded portions of the display apparatus are vulnerable with respect to stress, the display apparatus may become deformed or damaged, or the properties, or integrity, of the display apparatus may deteriorate.
As a result, when a user bends or folds a flexible display apparatus (e.g., repeated bends or folds), the durability of the flexible display apparatus may be reduced.